


Silver Lining 银边

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Merlin (Merlin)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 他无比熟悉的人此刻正用全然陌生的眼神瞪他，满溢的怀疑混杂着警惕，几乎能把梅林戳出个窟窿。而梅林惊谔地张开了嘴，喉咙却仿佛被封住，不确定该如何回答。在一刹那间他似乎产生了错觉，仿佛自己是被丢进了一个荒谬至极的噩梦中。这个梦是如此的逼真，以至于他只想狠掐手臂，让自己赶紧醒过来。—— ——简单地来说，这是个亚瑟没来由失去了全部的记忆后的故事，剧情接S3E05。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有关于失忆的梗。原剧向设定，故事线接在S3E05后，衍生。  
缓更中……

梅林醒来的时候，明亮的阳光正毫不客气地穿过窗户，打在他的床沿，预示着新的一天从迟到开始。

一边在心里大叫着糟糕，梅林一骨碌翻身，从床上弹起来。洗漱穿衣，外加去厨房拿早餐的时间总共不超过十分钟。他急匆匆地奔过走廊，躲闪着往来的卫兵与仆从，最后在亚瑟的卧房门前猛得刹住脚，做好了进门后被王子训斥的准备。

但亚瑟的房间里静悄悄的，窗帘仍拉拢着，平时那个叉着腰抱怨他迟到的混蛋不见踪影，只有在屋子中央的大床上，被褥底下露出一小撮金毛。

一瞬之间，很多不详的念头掠过梅林的脑海，令他担心起亚瑟是否又出了什么事——不知出于什么原因，卡梅洛特的敌人似乎总爱趁年轻的王储就寝后下手。梅林由衷地不希望再看到亚瑟被心怀歹意的女巫下咒变成狗的闹剧。

“太阳晒屁股了！”他大步走过去，拉开窗帘，接着转身冲床上鼓起的人形重复着他喊过无数遍的台词。被单动弹了一下，伴随着不情不愿的哼声，亚瑟乱糟糟的睡脸从被褥下浮了出来。

谢天谢地，他的王子没有被变成什么奇怪的动物。

“快点起床，你上午还要陪你父亲接待来自麦西亚的使团，他们随时都有可能到。”梅林半截身子扎在衣柜里，翻找着王子在正式场合下必须穿的礼服。他们真的没时间再磨蹭了。

“……请问我认识你吗？”

抓着他刚从柜子里拽出的上衣，梅林克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。“别闹了。你要是再迟到，你父亲肯定又要把我架在木枷上洗烂番茄澡。”

“什么？”

亚瑟的声音里的某种东西让梅林终于转过身。他们的视线在半空中交汇，王子用胳膊支撑着自己坐了起来，而梅林可以读出他脸上发自内心的困惑与迷茫，真切得不像是某个一时兴起的玩笑。亚瑟紧接着环顾四周，神情愈发紧绷。

“出什么事了？我这是在哪儿？”

他无比熟悉的人此刻正用全然陌生的眼神瞪他，满溢的怀疑混杂着警惕，几乎能把梅林戳出个窟窿。而梅林惊谔地张开了嘴，喉咙却仿佛被封住，不确定该如何回答。在一刹那间他似乎产生了错觉，仿佛自己是被丢进了一个荒谬至极的噩梦中。这个梦是如此的逼真，以至于他只想狠掐手臂，让自己赶紧醒过来。

###  
“你是说亚瑟不记得你了？”

盖尤斯怀疑地问，高耸的眉毛几乎快要飞进发际线里。

“是的。”梅林忧心忡忡地在老御医面前来回打转，“他不认识我，也不知道自己在哪，甚至连自己的名字都想不起来。”

“那的确不太正常。”盖尤斯沉着脸，仿佛陷入了思索。

梅林猛得在老人跟前停下来：“这是魔法，对不对？你肯定也这么认为。否则哪有人会突然失忆。”他没耐心地脱口而出，随即收到了盖尤斯一记不赞成的眼刀。

“在下结论之前，我需要亲自检查一下亚瑟的状况。他现在在哪儿？”

“我告诉他暂时呆在房间里。”梅林丧气地挠头。

当他们推门而入的时候，亚瑟正俯在打开的窗户前向外面张望，似乎竭力想搞清楚自己身处的环境。“殿下，”盖尤斯严肃地说，“您还记得些什么吗？”

亚瑟猛地回过头，在看向他们时流露出惊诧的表情，仿佛他从未见过这两人。“这是什么地方？”他又问了一遍，目光狐疑地扫过梅林和盖尤斯，“你们又是谁？”

盖尤斯的嘴抿得比任何时候都紧，似乎不得不相信梅林所说的事实。两个人费了相当一番口舌，才让亚瑟终于勉强地相信了自己原本是卡梅洛特的王储，但他显然对自己为什么会突然丧失记忆这件事一无所知。

“昨天上午，乌瑟的例行议会；昨天下午，训练骑士；昨天晚上，宴会。典型的潘德拉贡的一天。”梅林掰着手指回忆道，“没发生什么异常情况。”

盖尤斯不置可否地应了一声。他们现在回到了老御医的住处，以便于对亚瑟的状况做进一步检查。此刻，盖尤斯正忙着从他堆积如山的大部头藏书中查找着什么。亚瑟坐在近旁，随手拨弄着桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，结果不小心打碎了其中的一个。梅林憋着满肚子的笑，看着平时不可一世的王子像犯错的小孩似的涨红了脸，急急忙忙地跑去找扫帚。

大部头书最终也被证明帮不上什么忙。当莱昂骑士小跑着闯进来，催促亚瑟赶紧去议会厅时，盖尤斯仍处在一筹莫展的境地。担心亚瑟的反常表现会引起乌瑟不必要的猜疑，梅林后脚紧跟着亚瑟追了出去，一路上默默地祈祷等会儿千万不能出什么岔子。

在议会厅迎接他们的是满堂的骑士和朝臣，以及乌瑟颇为不悦的瞪视。然而碍于在场的麦西亚使团，他最终什么也没说。亚瑟脸上的表情显得有些不自然，梅林知道他在试图掩饰自己的紧张。

“很抱歉我迟到了，”亚瑟上前行了礼，“呃……”

“那是你父亲，旁边的是拜亚德国王。”梅林在他身后用极小的声音提醒道。亚瑟赶紧跟着补上了称呼，视线在被他叫作父亲的人身上停留了许久。

但乌瑟似乎没注意到这细微的异常。国王的目光投向亚瑟身后，嘴角浮现出礼节性的笑容，原本针对亚瑟的愠怒瞬间被隐藏到面具下。拜亚德傲慢地乜斜了亚瑟一眼，也随之转过身去，点头示意站在使团中的某个特定的人走上前来。人群自动地分散开，梅林循着他们望去，接着感觉到胃里一沉。

“亚瑟，我想要让你认识一下拜亚德国王的女儿，米希安公主。”乌瑟意有所指地宣告道，一手搭住亚瑟的肩膀，不由分说把他拉近自己，紧接着又压低了声音补充，“麦西亚那边正准备和我们签订一份长期的合作条约，其重要性对卡梅洛特而言非同小可。我希望你能从中承担起自己的责任。”最后一句话被乌瑟着重地强调，他拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，语气中隐含的意思再清楚不过——

条约达成的方式是联姻。

亚瑟看起来吃惊多过于抗拒，却依然接过米希安公主递过来的手，礼貌地在手背上吻了一下。

透过眼角的余光，梅林看到大厅对侧站立的人群中，他初来乍到之时便已认识的好友的身影。格温。梅林在心里默默地呻吟了一声。他没来得及把亚瑟的失忆告诉她，也还不曾有机会让亚瑟知晓他与格温之间存在的恋情，而这只会让眼前的一切变得愈发复杂繁乱。梅林不知道其他人是否已听出了乌瑟的潜台词；相隔得太远，他也看不清此刻格温脸上的神情。

随后的时间里，那些关于和平、土地与贸易的连篇累牍的外交演说，梅林一个字也没听进去。他在观察亚瑟，观察着乌瑟，观察其他在场的每一个人，同时大脑飞速地运转，思考着究竟是谁，用了什么方法，导致亚瑟失去了记忆；他们又该怎样才能让一切都恢复正常，赶在乌瑟觉察到任何蛛丝马迹，并再次怪罪到整个魔法族群之前。

如果连盖尤斯都无法找到答案，也许是时候去拜访一下那条无所不知、却又总爱模糊其辞的巨龙了。

###  
“梅林，你想跑到哪儿去？”亚瑟的声音在身后响起，把他的脚步钉在原地。

上午的会面已结束，人们鱼贯地走出大门。乌瑟仍站在王座附近，同拜亚德及盖尤斯等人密切地交谈。梅林抓紧时机，试图趁无人注意的时候偷偷溜出去寻找巨龙。

他没料到亚瑟会追上来。

梅林只得转过身，同时想要编造出一个足够可信的借口：“我去帮盖尤斯送药……”

可亚瑟只是难以置信地扬眉反问道：“你要把我一个人丢在那里，周围全是我不认识的陌生人？”他抱起胳膊，“你要去哪，我跟你一块去。”

就算失忆也改变不了你是个傲慢混蛋的事实。梅林在心里腹诽。

有亚瑟在，龙显然是找不成了，至少不能是现在、当着王子的面。因此这天余下的时间，卡梅洛特的居民们目睹了王储和他的男仆穿行在城市的大街小巷中。借着送药的名义，梅林如同一个称职的向导，带着亚瑟重新熟悉起他生活过的地方。在路上，他讲了一些他所了解的关于卡梅洛特的历史，故意略去了关于亚瑟的母亲去世的真相，以及随后导致的大清洗的部分，只是轻描淡写地提到魔法在这里自古即被禁用。

没必要再让亚瑟背负一遍本不该属于他的沉重，梅林想。

“……所以我们以前常来这条街上的酒馆，我是说，你和骑士们总爱在训练后光顾，我倒没怎么来过。”他们刚从病人的住处离开，沿着街道往城堡的方向走去，“但你却老是误以为我没事就整天都泡在酒馆里喝得烂醉，好吧，这其中有一部分是盖尤斯的责任，谁让他每次都会叫你先去酒馆找我……”

亚瑟终于侧过头来，打断了他喋喋不休的话语：

“我只有一个问题，梅林，你之前是不是经常会被我喊闭嘴？”

“没错，确实是这样，怎么了？”

“我猜也是。用脚趾头我都想得出来。”梅林愣了一下，接着毫不犹豫地冲他扔了个白眼，亚瑟把头转了回去，努力克制住扬起的嘴角。

“对王子翻白眼属于叛国行为，梅林。”

“那要是这个王子是颗傻大头呢？”

“没有傻大头这个词，你在瞎编。”

“你怎么知道？说不定这就是你失忆前的中间名。亚瑟·傻大头·潘德拉贡，叫着还挺顺口。”梅林流利地回嘴。然后，他们几乎是同时忍不住大笑出声。

这种感觉很微妙。对亚瑟来说，失去了记忆，一切就如同是全新的开端，梅林在他的眼里，理应无异于一个刚认识不超过半天的陌生人，但他们却仍像已经相处了很多年的密友，自然而然地开着对方的玩笑，用两人惯有的独特方式亲近在一起。今天早晨所发生的意外仿佛没有对他们的关系产生任何的影响。

“因为你们是硬币的两面。”巨龙曾经的预言似乎又在他的脑海中回响，梅林没去理睬它。

经过了门厅，两人沿着城堡的长廊拐过一个弯，走在前面的亚瑟差点撞上了迎面而来的米希安公主。

“噢，实在对不起！”他连忙喊道，狼狈的模样引得梅林偷笑了起来。格温跟在米希安身后，匆匆地捡起手中被撞落的衣物。亚瑟丢给他一个威胁性十足的眼神，“梅林，不许笑！”

“做梦也不敢。”梅林赶紧低下头。

米希安丝毫未表现出生气的情绪，而是略微好奇地看着他们。“这也要怪我，是我走得太快了。”她友好地说，“亚瑟，对吗？如果我没记错名字的话。”

“是的。”亚瑟挺直了身子回答，“希望目前在卡梅洛特的生活能让你感到满意。”

“当然了。我的意思是，这里的一切都很完美。莫嘉娜小姐还十分好心地把她的女仆借给我，”米希安赞赏地看了一眼格温，“我必须说，格尼薇尔真的帮了我很大的忙。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，如果有什么需要的，请你尽管告诉我。”亚瑟一本正经地答道。

米希安微笑了起来：

“啊，我会的。”她停顿了一下，明亮的目光直直地望进亚瑟的眼中，“谢谢你的好意。”

她的话伴随着一股异样的感觉从梅林的胸口蒸腾起来。他不明白这种说不清的滋味到底从何而来，但他唯一能确定的，便是他一点也不喜欢米希安看亚瑟的眼神。

“那就今晚的宴会上见。”

梅林盯着她的背影，直到她消失在转角处。亚瑟在他身边说了些什么，兴许是一句打趣他的玩笑，但梅林丝毫也没听见。这时他才注意到格温仍抱着一箩筐的衣服立在原地，仿佛没意识到她本该服侍的人已经离开了。在刚才的对话中，她始终一言未发，全程都只是垂眼盯着地面，好像完全地置身事外。

“格温？”梅林伸出手，在她的面前摇晃了一下，后者猛地抬起头，从恍惚中瞬间惊醒，第一次把视线转向他们，“米希安公主已经走了。你没事吧？”

“什么？……哦，我很好。”格温含糊地咕哝着，看起来仍有些心不在焉，“谢谢你。”

她沿着米希安远去的方向快步走开了，留下一脸疑惑的梅林还站在那儿，对他刚才所经历的事情毫无头绪。

###  
卡梅洛特举办的晚宴遵循了乌瑟所定下的严苛的标准，一如既往地宏大而又奢侈。长桌上摆放了数不清的菜肴，端着托盘的仆人们穿行在大厅两侧。梅林拿着银质长颈壶，站在亚瑟的身后不远处，确保王子的酒杯在整场宴会中都不会见底。在他们的左侧，乌瑟正看似专注地与拜亚德寒暄，偶尔会转向米希安，问起她的近况。但梅林没兴趣偷听，随着晚宴的进行，他的视线警惕地扫过在场的每一个人。

致使亚瑟失忆的罪魁祸首，无论那是谁，很可能就藏身在人群中。梅林猜不透，也不敢去想象他们下一步的行动会是什么。

他撞上了盖尤斯的目光，老人被安排着坐在长桌的另一头，此刻正满含忧虑与警告地注视着他，梅林不禁屏住了呼吸——这通常不意味着好消息。

来不及猜测，他看见盖尤斯冲着他的背后不易察觉地点了点头。梅林猛地转身，然后一下子僵住了——

“莫嘉娜。”乌瑟招呼道，脸上难得展露出笑意，“很高兴看到你决定加入我们。”

冷漠得如同刀锋般令人窒息的碧绿色眼眸，只在梅林的身上停留了一刹那，紧接着便移开了，莫嘉娜的脸上堆砌出一个完美无缺的笑容。她轻巧地擦过了梅林的身侧，走上前坐在亚瑟身边的空位上。“卡梅洛特有贵客，我怎么能不来？”回答的同时，她不动声色地抬起一只手，阻挡了梅林正准备为她倒酒的动作。“何况，我的伤现在也差不多好了。”

“你感觉如何，是否有什么不舒服的地方？”乌瑟关切地询问，用刀子切下一片熏肉。

“我很好，真的。”莫嘉娜微笑着说。她的眼神朝梅林的方向闪过，而梅林发现自己不自觉地攥紧了手里的银壶。

在他发现莫嘉娜欲图谋害乌瑟的计划后，趁着漆黑的夜色，梅林躲在了她必然会经过的楼梯的转角处，用他大脑中浮现的第一道咒语，确保了她的行动在眨眼间化为泡影。然而，也正是他的咒语，使莫嘉娜摔下了台阶，昏迷了近五天才苏醒。自那之后她便闭门不出，很少出现在其他人的视野中，就连盖尤斯也无法经常去看望她。只有格温被获准能进出莫嘉娜的房间，负责为她送餐或是打理杂务。乌瑟本人在刚开始的时候曾去探视过她几次，但自从莫嘉娜醒来后不久，他突然不再去了，对外声称他的养女伤势仍未好，需要不受打扰的静养，并禁止其他人随意地谈论此事，因为这“显然会有损于王国及莫嘉娜小姐的声誉”。

尽管有如此规定，梅林在几天前经过厨房时，还是无意中听到了厨娘和另一个女仆的窃窃私语，提到她曾经在乌瑟的房门外，听见国王与莫嘉娜小姐之间爆发过激烈的争吵，而那就发生在乌瑟的禁令被下达的前一天。但争执的缘由她似乎也没能弄明白。她们一看到他走近便什么都不说了，而是用威吓与不信任的眼光注视着梅林，直到他转身离开。当时，梅林没太把这件事放在心上，因此也不曾对任何人说起，甚至包括了盖尤斯。可现在，亚瑟的无故失忆致使他心中的那根弦陡然地绷紧，梅林有一种奇怪的预感，或许，他那天听到的内容并非是无关紧要的、仅供宫廷间的人们茶余饭后所嚼舌的流言琐事。

他太过于沉浸在自己的思绪中，因此当亚瑟第三次回头，有些不耐烦地努着嘴唇示意他凑过去时，梅林这才迟钝地注意到。

“你是不是忘了什么？”亚瑟夸张地瞥了一眼坐在他旁边的莫嘉娜，用只有他和梅林才能听见的音量小声埋怨。

“噢。”梅林几乎是立刻反应了过来。他假装为亚瑟添酒，眼角的余光不安地窥探莫嘉娜有无意识到他们的对话，同时轻声地对亚瑟解释：“那……是你父亲的养女，莫嘉娜小姐。”梅林停顿了一下，犹豫着该不该把他从盖尤斯那里了解到的关于莫嘉娜真实的身世说出来，但经过内心的一番挣扎后，最终却还是选择了沉默。

“她看起来不容易相处。”亚瑟咕哝着评论道。梅林忍不住想要微笑：

“对，你们俩确实经常互相看不顺眼。”回忆起莫嘉娜眼中所曾流露出的恨意，梅林脸上的笑容褪去了几分。

“只是……小心她一点。”

亚瑟朝着他扬起眉毛。“如果你是在担心我吵架会输给她，梅林，”他故作安慰地拍了拍他的肩，“别紧张，我肯定不会哭鼻子的。”

我不是在担心这个。梅林在心里默默地说。

他没再接话，并且在其他人注意到他长时间的逗留前退回到他原本站着的地方。亚瑟啜饮起他的酒，如同什么也不曾发生过。在他邻近的座位上，莫嘉娜一言不发地挑捡着盘中的干果，似乎对身边这场有关于她的小小的议论毫无觉察。长桌中央的两位国王仍然没放弃友好交流的努力，而米希安被挟裹在他们生硬的谈话中，看起来有些不知所措。梅林无声地叹气，试着让自己的大脑从不断烦扰着他的思虑中抽离，暂且享受今夜的盛筵和表演，但那只是徒劳。魔法，失忆，联姻，以及莫嘉娜的复出，这些悬而未决的现实就像阳光下森然逼近的阴影，梅林几乎可以从空气中感受到它们切实存在着的形体。

莫嘉娜。

当然，他早就该想到的。

会用法术使亚瑟遗忘所有事的人，除了她，梅林想不出第二个名字。

虽然他并不能理解莫嘉娜这么做的动机，也无从得知她接下来的阴谋。

他再次把目光投向莫嘉娜，而后者似乎感应到了他的注视，也向他这边望过来。四目相接的一瞬间，莫嘉娜轻蔑地眯起了眼睛。梅林很快地移开了视线，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳不止，一股不安的情绪如幽灵般渗入了血管、爬上他的喉咙，直到宴会结束后，仍萦绕纠缠着他迟迟不肯散去。

###  
一连串古老的语言从唇齿间迸出，随后是焦急地等待。稍顷，自卡梅洛特的边陲之外，巨龙的身影远远地出现在被星辰点亮的天际线下，掠过夜空中漆黑的树梢，最后收拢起翅膀，降落在梅林站着的空地上。

“年轻的法师，”基哈拉的语调与以往无数次听到过的无异，如同遍历世事的老人，耐心得不起一丝波澜，“这一次你又为何而召唤我？”

梅林把今天发生的事简略地叙述了一遍，暗自祈祷着巨龙能带给他答案，“……我不知道该怎么破除亚瑟中的魔咒，盖尤斯的书中没有记载。但我怀疑这和莫嘉娜有关系，她肯定在策划着什么……”

基哈拉没说话，只是用爪子轻轻地刨土。“所以，你有什么办法吗？”梅林等待了片刻，最后忍不住问道。

“恐怕我能提供的建议不多。”巨龙叹了口气，一股微弱的火柱随之喷了出来，烧焦了梅林脚边的一小块草皮。“但是，如果你早点听从我的意见，除掉了那个女巫，如今所有的麻烦便根本不会发生……”

这番话他已经听了至少有三遍。“好啦，你现在教训我也已经晚了，”梅林在脑子里翻白眼，“况且那时候的莫嘉娜还是我的朋友，除非是万不得已，否则我没法狠下心如此对待她——”

巨龙无视了他的辩解，似乎对此早已在预料之内。当基哈拉开口时，所用的语气仿佛他们只是在讨论明日何时会下雨。

“你询问的现象或许有不止于一种的起因，年轻的法师。”巨龙平缓地说。“如果真如你所言，亚瑟是因为中了咒语而导致的失忆，那么其破解的方法相对会较容易。大部分扰乱人心智的魔法，在生效的时候都会涉及到媒介，你可以理解为特殊形式的法器，比如一束剪下的头发，或者是写有符咒的羊皮纸。”他停了下来，等梅林消化这其中的意思。

“……所以我要做的，是找到莫嘉娜所用的媒介物，然后再销毁它？”梅林慢慢地问。

“一点也不错。”基哈拉点头，“但是要注意，销毁的过程必须由被施咒的对象来完成，否则，附在载体中的魔法将无法彻底地破除。在你的情境中，这个人也即是亚瑟。”

梅林的心脏骤然紧缩了一下。“那万一不是由咒语引起的呢？”

“那就会麻烦得多。”基哈拉微垂着头，神情少见地严肃了起来，“更确切地来说，那样的情况近乎于无解。”

巨龙的回答令梅林全身都不由得绷紧。“这句话是什么意思？”他屏住了呼吸。

基哈拉用带有穿透力的目光审视着梅林，仿佛能看透他内心如漩涡般翻搅着的情感。片刻后，他才开口：

“在大清洗之前，旧教的祭司们偶尔会使用某些特殊的药草，它们通常具有着法力，以辅助其完成仪式，或是用它们制作魔药。”

“这其中，有一种罕见的植物，仅可以在殒王谷的深涧中采到，德鲁伊人称之为癫铃木，在龙族的语言里，又叫作歿檀。”基哈拉的声音因提起这个词而沾染上几分厌恶。“它的汁液，量多可导致死亡，少则会使人永久性地丧失全部的记忆，任何其他的方法，魔法亦或是医药，均不能够恢复。只有在施用它的加害者死亡后，癫铃木的效力才会被解除。”

在梅林的耳边，这些个词句化作嗡鸣的野蜂，他听到了，可他无法接受。

“你的意思是我什么也做不了？只能等着给亚瑟下药的那个人——无论他是谁——死掉？”梅林难以置信地问。

“很遗憾地来说，是的。”

梅林尝试着隐藏起脸上失望的神色。一部分的他欲图说服自己，现在的处境仍有相当大的可能是由咒语引起的——仅仅是简单的咒语而已。

至于另外的可能性……他暂时还不愿意去想。

基哈拉在梅林转身离去时叫住了他。

“我还有一句忠告要带给你，年轻的法师。”

他回过头。巨龙用一种几乎是古怪与复杂的眼神望着他。

“有时候，事物的真相也许并非都如我们所想。”

梅林不解地张开了嘴，正想要发问，可巨龙已经扬起了双翼，冲上云霄。很快他便消融进夜空里，只留下梅林一个人徒步返回早已经陷入沉睡的城堡，并在逐渐稀释成天光的夜色中，躺在床上思索着那句话代表的含义。


	2. Chapter 2

随后的两周在风平浪静中悄然流逝。这期间没有更多的意外发生，但好运的光芒却从不曾照耀到他们的身上。

亚瑟逐渐适应了他的生活，在梅林和盖尤斯的帮助下，他已不再像刚开始那般手足无措。然而，无论他有多努力地去回忆，亚瑟仍然想不起在那一日清晨之前发生的任何事。梅林能看出亚瑟在尽可能地克制，不让现实带给他的沮丧与烦躁表现出来，可他紧绷的下颌线和微蹙的眉毛还是出卖了他。梅林渴望能安慰他，想对亚瑟保证一切很快就会好起来，但在事实的挫折面前，言语总显得如此苍白无力。他只能把全部的希望寄托在找寻被用于施咒的媒介上，哪怕这意味着必须把卡梅洛特翻个底朝天。

然而他却始终一无所获。

所幸没多久，亚瑟意识到他在剑术上的技艺仍在——他最擅长、也是最熟知的事物并没有弃他而去，不曾跟随着自己的大脑被清空。尽管不记得那些招式的名称，他的身体在举起剑的时候还是本能地做出了反应。几经训练后，亚瑟便差不多又恢复了原本的状态，熟稔而精湛，如从前一样。盖尤斯给出的解释涉及到肌肉与条件反射等各种复杂的概念，梅林没功夫去弄明白，但他不需要任何人的解释便知道，能用剑，那对亚瑟而言有多重要。

这万幸的发现无疑是他们能期待的最好的慰藉。长舒一口气之余，梅林也趁机把它引用到了两人例行的斗嘴中，调侃亚瑟的四肢比脑子更发达——而这正是他现在站在草地中央，拖着一块巨大的盾牌，被迫给王子当陪练的原因。

“专心点，梅林！你又走神了！”

亚瑟的剑划破空气，呼啸着刺过来。梅林急忙举起被他遗忘在一边的木盾，紧接着手臂上传来一阵强烈的麻木感。

“嗷！好痛！”

亚瑟随手把剑往地上一扔，脸上的表情混合了好笑与轻微的恼火：“只能怪你自己注意力不集中。”

“我没有……”梅林很小声地嘟囔了一句。对此他无法反驳，因为他刚才确实在想别的事。

亚瑟走近了一些。他能感受到亚瑟的目光，先落在他刚受到过打击的手臂上，继而转移向他的脸。梅林不自然地动弹了一下，他知道自己在户外看起来肯定很糟糕。连日的疲乏使得他比平时更苍白，眼睛下有着浓重的阴影。

他想解释，但是他无法不隐瞒，无法就这样将实情脱口而出，去告诉亚瑟，他把大量本该是睡眠的时间花费在探查城堡的每一处角落，只为了搜寻可能存在的法器——只因为他拥有着魔法。他做不到，即使他知道亚瑟不会记得他过去种种的谎言。然而他太习惯了掩藏、粉饰与欺瞒，以至于当真相触手可及之时，梅林却只觉愈发地无所适从。

“你看上去像是在地牢里关了一个月。”亚瑟说，微微皱起了眉。

梅林假装不在意地耸了耸肩：

“只是有点累而已。”

亚瑟若有所思地注视着他。接着他又想到了什么，双眼仿佛被点亮：

“你应该来加入明天的野餐，其余的事就暂时先别管了。说真的，呼吸点新鲜的空气肯定对你有好处。”

“野餐？”

“是我父亲的安排。他想借此让我和米希安多交流……你知道的，为之后的联姻做准备。”眼中的亮光暗去。亚瑟叙述时的语气平淡如死水，听不出他对这门强行被决定的婚事有什么感受。他盯着地面，似乎在刻意躲避梅林的目光。

梅林一时不知该说什么才好。他几乎快忘记了这件事。近些天以来，破解失忆咒的问题占据了他大脑的全部，使梅林无暇再顾及其它。他甚至都还未曾对亚瑟提起过格温——

“更何况，你要是不去，谁来负责提我的行李？”

不等他有机会回答，亚瑟很快又换回了原先轻快戏谑的神色。王子玩笑般地冲梅林的肩膀锤了一拳，随即捡起他的剑，转身大步地走开去迎战下一位骑士。仿佛刚才的压抑，只是梅林转瞬即逝的幻觉。

###

野餐的地点选在了卡梅洛特城墙外，田亩与森林的交界处。时值秋日，晴空褪去了炎热，变得碧蓝如洗，阳光为万物镀上了一层明朗而通透的色泽。他们在一处草地上安顿。亚瑟坚定地否决了梅林想单独坐到远处去的提议，非常亚瑟式地命令他不允许离开自己半步，即使梅林辩解说他是为了另外两个人的隐私着想。

“臭菜头。”梅林压低了声音嘟囔道。亚瑟泰然自若地经过他身边，冷不丁伸手抢走了梅林送到嘴边的面包。

在多数的情况下，梅林都是一个热爱食物与大自然的人。但此刻，与米希安公主和亚瑟共坐在一处，他却发现自己无法尽心地享受两者中的任一。他总是忍不住竖起耳朵，听亚瑟谈论他重新又熟悉的王国与生活，听米希安被逗乐时发出轻轻的笑声——这本该是个美好而浪漫的情景，然而梅林惊诧地发觉他竟为此感到些许的不适，仿佛有一圈绳索正勒着他的腹部，并且在不断缓慢地收紧。当他不经意间抬起头，看到亚瑟正微笑着望向米希安，米希安也入迷地回看他时，梅林用上了全部的自制力，才没让自己暗中施魔法让亚瑟打响嗝，或者使米希安的汤勺突然地侧翻。

梅林困惑不已。他不明白这样的感觉从何而来，以前也从未有过。毋庸否认，米希安公主聪慧而美丽，是他所见过的最为优雅与高贵的女性之一，日后也毫无疑问地能成为卡梅洛特合格的王后。然而，从心底里，囿于某种连他自己都无法说清楚的原因，他却丝毫不期待亚瑟和米希安的婚姻。如果梅林对自己足够地诚实，在一念之间，他甚至还希望过麦西亚与卡梅洛特的谈判破裂，拜亚德就能带着他的女儿远远地离开。

如此的想法让他吓了一跳。而他找不到任何听上去不那么荒谬的理由来为自己开脱。在余下的时间里他都尽可能地保持着沉默，试图用发呆来分散自己的注意力。最终，当他们起身准备返程时，梅林总算差不多说服了自己，把他的感受笃定地归结为出于对格温的同情和不平。自己站在了好朋友的立场上，才会因此而对米希安——这个翩翩然闯进了他们生活的外来者——怀有强烈的抵触。

一定是这样。他想。

仿佛如此一来，他就有了充分的理由，以心安理得地去接受、去默许那不受制于他的情绪，便可以避而不承认表象下隐匿着的真正的原因，进而忽略掉某些早在他能意识到之前，就已经在他心底潜滋暗长的情感。

回到卡梅洛特后，梅林慢吞吞地整理着亚瑟的房间，吩咐水房的仆从准备好洗浴用的热水，然后走去厨房，替王子取晚餐。

今天的出游并没有起到多少帮助，尽管他在亚瑟问起时装出了一副很开心的样子。沉甸甸的紧绷感在他踏进卡梅洛特城墙高耸的阴影下时便又一次向他袭来。梅林把它小心地藏了起来，不打算对任何人提起。

他端着托盘往回走，踏上北侧的楼梯，再向右转。前方，长廊浸没在日落后金红色的暗晖中，见不到一个人影。尽头是莫嘉娜的房间。梅林在经过时下意识地瞥了一眼，随即注意到平日通常是紧闭的房门竟罕有地半开着。门口无人值守，屋内没透漏出灯光，也听不到任何的声音——近日来极少出门的莫嘉娜，此刻却似乎难得地不在。

梅林不由得停下了脚步。

过去的两周内，他几乎已找遍了城堡中所有可能藏东西的地方，但都没能找到巨龙提过的法器。唯独剩下了莫嘉娜的房间，这一最值得人怀疑的处所，他还不曾有机会涉足过。现在，仿佛是命运有意的安排，梅林盯着那扇门，内心犹豫不决，脑海中有一个声音在提醒他这是绝佳的时机。如果运气足够好，或许在今晚，莫嘉娜所用的器物就可以被他找到。

而亚瑟也将恢复他失去的全部的记忆。

这个险值得他一试。梅林轻放下手中的托盘，谨慎地靠近。无论是什么导致了莫嘉娜的离开，梅林都祈祷它能占用她足够久的时间。他站在门口窥视了一会儿，确信房间里没人，这才飞快地闪身进了门。

屋内的摆设乍一眼似乎很普通，整洁而干净，与他印象中的别无二致，仿佛其主人从未失踪了一年多再满怀仇恨地归来。然而这丝毫也不能减轻梅林的焦虑。他急匆匆地拉开梳妆台下的抽屉，翻找过墙边的橱柜，接着是床底、窗台边、屏风后——

没有。没有任何看起来不寻常的东西。一番无果的搜寻后，梅林站在房间的中央，泄气又烦躁。除非莫嘉娜拿她的梳子施法，否则这恐怕又将是死路。

他无望地环顾着四周，几乎要放弃了。或许从一开始他就是错的，根本就不存在什么媒介物，或许……梅林用力地闭上了眼睛再睁开。此前他一直都在回避，抱着侥幸的心理认为事情还不至于此，但现实却冷漠地降落在他眼前，拦住了他的去路，逼迫着他不得不转而去考虑巨龙所说的另一种、也是更糟糕的一种可能性。

可他终究是心有不甘。在转身离开前，梅林停下来，最后扫视了一眼房间。他的目光掠过被翻乱的橱柜，掠过床沿，掠过梳妆台前的铜镜，然而在下一秒钟，却猛地又折返了回来。

精致华贵的镜框旁，有什么深色的物件正垂挂在墙上。那物件不大，被房间里的昏暗掩蔽，显得尤为不起眼。梅林最开始没发现，可现在他看得更清楚了。他匆忙地疾步奔过去，在靠近时双手因隐约的激动而不由得攥紧。看起来，那像是由人的头发与草秆经粗略的编排后扎成的形体，一枚白森森的骨钉贯穿其头部，另一端被歪斜着拴系在绳子上。梅林从未见过这样的东西——仿佛是一具被吊死的亡尸，诡异而邪恶，散发着不祥的力量。他不愉快地回想起那束给乌瑟带来过幻象的曼德拉草，紧接着感到强烈的厌恶顺着他的喉管涌了上来。

这很有可能就是了。

颤抖着伸出手，梅林想把它取下来。然而，在他的指尖触碰到那东西之前，一个尖利的声音忽然在他背后响起：

“你在干什么？”

梅林浑身一激灵，猛然转身。莫嘉娜正站在房间的门口，看清闯入者的一瞬间，她脸上的错愕迅速转变为冰冷的敌意。

“守卫，抓住他！”

梅林回过神，朝着门的方向猛地冲过去，但莫嘉娜挡在了他面前。她不知从哪里掏出了一把匕首，锋利的刀尖正对着梅林，迫使他仓促地停下。闻声赶来的卫兵们紧接着闯进来，转眼间就按住了他。梅林徒劳地挣扎着，手臂被牢牢地反剪在背后，整个人几乎被压得跪在了地上，动弹不得。

绿色的裙裾摇摆着走上前，一只手粗暴地扯住他的头发，用力向后拽，逼着他仰起头。梅林毫无惧色地直视莫嘉娜，尽管他完全不知道自己该如何脱身。后者的脸色阴沉，垂着眼，居高临下地俯视他。

“你到我房间里做什么？”莫嘉娜质问道，匕首危险地悬在他颈部的上方，似乎随时都有可能扎下来。梅林张开嘴，脑海中却一片空白，想不到任何听起来可信的回答。他的目光下意识地朝梳妆台的方向瞥了一眼。这一细微的动作没能够躲过莫嘉娜的视线，她紧跟着望去，等转回来的时候，原本阴鸷的神情中增添了几分洞悉后的得意：

“啊，看来你发现了我的新作品。”

“……为什么？”梅林咬着牙，从唇齿间挤出这个困扰了他许久的问题，“为什么要这样做？”

莫嘉娜挑起一边的眉毛：

“以你现在的处境，我不觉得你有资格对我提问，不是吗？”她以一种近乎于真诚的虚伪态势嘲讽道，松开了抓着他头发的手，“不得不承认，如今你愈发地多管闲事了起来，梅林，这可不是个好习惯，我听说你最近总爱在城堡中四处游荡——”

看到他脸上的表情，莫嘉娜笑了。

“不用表现得如此惊讶，我自然有获知消息的渠道。不过，看在你曾经是老朋友的份上，我很乐意帮助你戒除这一坏习惯……”她凑近，贴在梅林的耳边悄声细语，“……以免日后某一天你会因此而丧命。”

她的语调很轻快，仿佛只是在闲聊，但其表面下潜匿着的意味却让梅林全身都绷紧。不等他回答，莫嘉娜退后了几步，示意卫兵们把梅林从地上拽起，然而她显然不准备就这样放他走。“带他去议会厅。”

梅林想反抗，想挣脱束缚逃走，但他还没挣扎几下，后背就立刻受到了硬物狠力的重击。他踉跄着，重重地扑倒在地上，一阵钻心的疼痛瞬间从膝盖蔓延到骨髓，手指死扣着地面，他紧咬牙没发出半点声音。

“起来。”莫嘉娜的声音平淡地说，随后是匕首归鞘的脆响。梅林忍着痛，缓慢而艰难地重新站起来，努力忽略掉他发抖像被马车轮碾过的膝盖。那些面无表情的守卫们如人墙般围在他两侧，押着他，逼他跟在了莫嘉娜身后，一瘸一拐地被迫向屋外走去。

议会厅的大门被推开时，正享用着晚餐的国王吃惊地抬起头。侧席上，拜亚德放下了手中的餐具，饶有兴趣地注视着这群闯入者，仿佛在观看一幕即将开始的演出。

空旷的大厅里再无其他人，连本应端盘倒酒的侍从们都被遣走了——很显然，这是一场私宴，是五国的君主间交流最重大和最敏感事项的场合，而梅林很清楚乌瑟的脾气，以及国王对被打搅的态度，从他们此行的目的地来看，莫嘉娜无疑也正打算利用这一点。

果然，当看到被卫兵严加禁锢住的梅林时，乌瑟立刻沉下了脸，从座位上站了起来。

“怎么回事？”

莫嘉娜挺身走上前，确保乌瑟能清晰地听到她接下来要说的每一个字。“陛下，梅林潜藏在我的房间里企图偷东西，被发现后他还袭击了我。”她回过头厌恶地瞥了一眼，“我知道他是您当初指派的仆人，但可惜，事实却证明他的品行相当地令人失望。卡梅洛特的法律不应该容许如此行为，我在此向您请求他得到公正的裁决。”

梅林终于忍不住了。“我不是在偷窃，我也根本没袭击她——”他急促地大声说。

然而，这么做的后果却只是让乌瑟更为光火。“住嘴！”国王厉声呵斥道，被怒气烧红了脸，“这里轮不到你来说话！”

莫嘉娜向他投来的眼神中充满了大获全胜后的轻蔑，梅林咬着嘴唇低下了头，只得将余下的辩解硬生生咽回了肚里。一阵突如其来的恐慌如毒蛇般攫住了他，紧紧地绞着他的胃。毫无疑问，乌瑟自然会选择相信莫嘉娜，哪怕她捏造了莫须有的罪行只为借此来诬陷他。而提起他在莫嘉娜房中的发现亦不能起到任何的作用，因为莫嘉娜势必会否认，而对私生的女儿盲目的爱与愧疚又使得国王失去了全部的判断力。梅林深知他即将面临着严峻的审判，没有支持他的证据，也不会有人相信他受到了冤枉——或许盖尤斯除外，但梅林怀疑就连德高望重的医师也没办法劝服乌瑟。

地牢或刑罚并不是梅林所惧怕的，他曾经历过比那些更糟的境况，只需要一句再简单不过的咒语，他就可以随时从地牢中逃走。不，他唯一担忧的，是自己将因此而不得不离开，远离卡梅洛特，远离亚瑟——想到这里，梅林的呼吸停滞了一瞬，心头像是被什么锐利的东西划过。流放抑或是逃亡，无论哪一种结局都意味着他无法再留在亚瑟的身边。梅林甚至不确定王子听闻后会有什么样的反应。过去的亚瑟会毫不犹豫地相信他，而现在，他说不准。

随后的几秒钟里没有人说话。乌瑟如一头被触怒的雄狮，在王座旁踱步，显然正思量对梅林的责罚。拜亚德慢条斯理地啜饮着杯中的酒，似乎很享受乌瑟的难堪：

“在麦西亚，所有不守规矩的仆人都会被当众处以鞭邢，直到身体上留下永久的烙印，让他们一辈子都忘不掉自己的所作所为。我猜这也是麦西亚的王宫里几乎从不会出这种事的原因。”

乌瑟一下子转过身来，被拜亚德的言语所激：“卡梅洛特对此也同样有严酷的法律和惩戒，正如这男孩即将会受到的。我可以确保。”他冷冷地说，继而对卫兵们下令道，“把他关押到地牢里，任何有必要的手段都可以用于审讯，直到他肯认罪为止。我希望明天就能宣布对他的判决。”

“遵命，陛下。”箍着他手臂的钳握在瞬间加重了力度，其力量之大，梅林捏紧了拳头以吞下一声闷哼。紧接着他就被那些卫兵们从背后拉扯住，倒退着，野蛮而粗暴地朝外面拖去。乌瑟缓慢地坐下，冷漠地注视着这一幕，而莫嘉娜不为所动地冲他挑起了眉毛。梅林瞪着她，感受到血液正涌上他的脸颊，担忧，愤怒，但却又无能为力。除了屈从，他什么都做不了。什么也改变不了——

直到门口传来了熟悉的嗓音，使这一切都停了下来。

“父亲！”

梅林怔住了。心跳在胸腔中不自觉地加速，接着，他猛得扭过头望去。

惊异和犹疑清楚地展露在亚瑟的脸上，他仍穿着下午外出时的白衫，佩剑系挂在腰侧。在众人无言的注视下，王子谨慎地步入议会厅。他的目光扫视过在场的每个人，最后停留在梅林身上，以及他被卫兵紧锢着的手臂。亚瑟微微皱起眉：

“出什么事了？”

等到莫嘉娜简短地将她所宣称的事实又重述了一遍，梅林低着头，视线从始自终都钉在自己的脚尖上，不敢去看亚瑟的眼睛。他害怕他将要面对的结果，害怕他会在那里面读到失望、怀疑和动摇的信任，或者更糟的——漠不关心的冷淡与全然的疏离，就像其他人对此的态度，就好像梅林只是随便的什么人。

噢，他怎么会忘了，如今的亚瑟两周前才刚认识了自己，梅林对他而言当然是可有可无的普通人。

这个想法像针用力地扎进他的脑海，他迅速切断了它，甚至没注意到自己不知何时起已然忘记了呼吸，直到胸口传来的闷痛感将他从恍惚中激烈地惊醒。梅林等待着，似是等一场真正的宣判。时间在这一刻化作永恒。他等待着亚瑟的回答，等着亚瑟说他认同对梅林施以严厉的刑罚，说他不需要梅林再当他的仆人，因为很显然梅林不值得信赖，他等待伴随着亚瑟而出现的那一线希望再次被现实熄灭。

感受到亚瑟的视线沉甸甸地压在他肩上，梅林最终鼓足了勇气。他轻微地抬起头，却在对方直视他的眼神中找不出分毫他原以为会在那里的情绪。亚瑟仅仅是疑惑地望向他，纯粹的疑问，仿佛拿不定主意是否该相信他所听到的内容，又似乎只是单纯地在寻求答案和解释。

当他们的目光相遇时梅林很轻地摇了摇头。他不知道自己究竟否认了什么，也不晓得亚瑟有没有看懂，但他还是执意地这么做。他不想让亚瑟误解了自己，那将比监牢或刑罚更令他难以忍受。

很快地，亚瑟移开了视线，重新转过身面向乌瑟。梅林又一次低下头。他已经不再去想了。

但接下来亚瑟说的话却令梅林忍不住大吃一惊：

“是我。”亚瑟的声音，清晰响亮地宣布道，“是我派梅林去莫嘉娜的房间，因为我找不到自己的梳子，于是我就让梅林到她屋内去拿一把。父亲，我很确定这件事只是个误会。”

梅林猛地抬起头，亚瑟没有看他，他仍沉着地应对着乌瑟的视线，毫无动摇。国王看起来有些将信将疑，而莫嘉娜好似被人扇了一巴掌，吃惊、恼怒和迷惑交织在她脸上。

“但是，莫嘉娜告诉我梅林还袭击了她……”

“正如我所说，这一定是个不幸的误会，类似的事以后不会再发生了，我可以保证。”

乌瑟话音刚落，亚瑟就立刻回答道。他微昂着头，坦然地接受了所有投向他的目光，语气确信无疑。

“误会？”

“恐怕是这样。”说话的同时，亚瑟侧过脸来，飞快地冲梅林使了个眼色，“梅林……他思考和反应的方式可能与平常人不太一样，但我相信他并没有恶意。”

乌瑟怀疑地望一眼梅林，从视野的余光中，梅林注意到亚瑟正意有所指地盯着他看。缓慢地，他点了点头。

笼罩着议会厅里的寂静让人喘不过气，梅林意识到他仍张着嘴，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸口。

片刻的沉思后，终于，乌瑟开口了。

“……好吧。既然如此，那就别浪费我的时间。把他带下去，亚瑟。其他人也一并都出去。”

钳制他手臂的力量消失了，那几个先前拖拽他的卫兵自动地退到了一边。莫嘉娜难以置信地转向乌瑟，似乎还想再说什么，但乌瑟的注意力已经回到了与拜亚德的商谈中。莫嘉娜张了张嘴，然后又闭上，最终她恼怒而忿恨地瞪了梅林一眼，冷着脸扭头离去。

梅林目送着她的背影，心中却没有丝毫解脱后的喜悦，相反，他浑身仍紧绷如拉满的弦。直到亚瑟在前方叫他的名字，示意他跟上。

到了议会厅门外的走廊上，梅林的脑袋还沉浸在晕乎乎的漩涡中，没弄懂刚才究竟发生了什么。亚瑟在他身边沉默地走着，直至他们远离了人声，亚瑟才停下来，转身面对他。

“我不管你是如何忘记掉拿我的晚饭，然后又跑到莫嘉娜的房间里去的，这种事都不能再发生了。”

梅林迟钝地抬起头，才记起自己把餐盘落在了莫嘉娜门外。他吞咽了一口，望着亚瑟微蹙的眉头皱得更深，接着他又想起来什么：

“关于刚才的事，亚瑟，你可以相信我，我没有偷东西，也没有攻击任何人，我去莫嘉娜的房间……”短暂的停顿，梅林搜寻着合适的说辞，“——是为了取她用完的药瓶，拿回去给盖尤斯。”

谎话。但梅林此刻顾不得那么多，至少亚瑟看起来似乎有一些信服，他不再皱眉了。

“我相信你。”

最后，亚瑟说，眼里的神色却很认真，“只是下一次，试着别再被卷进麻烦里去了。天知道如果我没有因为等太久而出来找你，你又会陷入什么样的处境。”

梅林默然地点了点头，躲避着对方的视线。身后，走廊墙壁上的火把无声燃烧着，明亮跳跃的光将两人的侧影斜长地勾勒出来，火光中，那两个影子几乎就快要贴在了一起，令他在一瞬间不禁分了神。

他们在安静的陪伴中走完了剩下的路程，梅林的思绪仍被莫嘉娜房间里那件诡异的挂饰物所占满，因此也错过了亚瑟时不时往他的方向瞥来的眼神。当两人回到亚瑟的卧房时，梅林注意到桌上摆放着另一份还没有动过的晚餐，困惑地，他转向了亚瑟：

“呃，你已经不需要我再去拿食物了？”

亚瑟摆出理所当然的模样，就好像梅林刚说了一句很蠢的废话：“拜托，你去了那么久不回，早就有别的仆人趁我还没饿死时替你送来了。”

梅林扬起了眉毛，忽略了最后这一句明显的玩笑。一个突兀的想法闪现过心间，他的脑袋在缓慢地运转：

“所以……先前你特意跑出来找我，并不是因为等不到晚餐——”他咬了咬嘴唇，鼓起勇气让自己说下去，“——而是你在真的在担心我？”

似乎没料到这样的问题，亚瑟整个人愣住了片刻。有那么一瞬间，他看上去就像要矢口否认，但最后他还是别扭地坦承道：

“好吧，我确实有一点担心。你真该意识到你去了有多久。”

“唔，”梅林用上了他能做出的最无辜的表情，“我想也没那么久吧……”

“梅林！”

细微的笑容悄悄地爬上了梅林的嘴角，像春天里流淌过冻土的河，堆积在他心中、伴随了他一整天的某种沉郁的情绪消失不见，而他甚至都没有注意到。

晚些时候，当他收拾好餐盘，帮亚瑟脱下了外衣，并逐一吹灭房间里的蜡烛时，那股微笑的冲动仍徜徉在他眼底，如羽毛般轻柔地抓挠着他的皮肤。梅林不知道这是从什么时候开始的，但他渐渐地发觉，无论是嬉闹、拌嘴，又或者是半真半假的贬损，和亚瑟之间的对话总能令他情不自禁地微笑，原本紧绷的心神重归于安定。正如同现在。就像是被施了某种无药可救的魔法，他沉溺于其中，而意识到这件事只带给他一阵由衷的惊异与震颤。

离开前，他在门口停驻，亚瑟已经躺在了床上。黑暗中梅林回过头望着亚瑟的方向，他轻声喊他的名字：“亚瑟？”

王子咕哝着回答了一声，声音中透出朦胧的睡意。

“谢谢你，为你今天做的一切。”


End file.
